


The Devil Within (Dark Klaroline)

by XxLittleBirdxX



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLittleBirdxX/pseuds/XxLittleBirdxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three months since Bonnie and Damon died. While Stefan and Elena have tried relentlessly to find a way to get them back, Caroline has sunk deeper and deeper into a dark spiral. A place that she never expected to go to. Her mother is dead, and the pain has been too much. Caroline gave into the temptation that many other vampires have fallen victim to throughout the centuries - she has flipped the switch and turned her humanity off. No more pain, no more suffering...no more caring. She is far from Mystic Falls, but her friends haven't forgotten her. Stefan has made a risky call to the one person known for his pursuit of Caroline. If anyone could find her - it would be Klaus Mikaelson. Stefan is unable to focus on anything except getting his brother back, and Elena is the same way. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within (Dark Klaroline)

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Klaroline! Just like I'm sure a lot of you do. They will forever remain my OTP and until the writers get some sense smacked into them and give us our ship, well...fanfics will have to suffice. This is my first attempt at a Klaroline fanfic, however I have role played Caroline in the past. I feel I should warn you now that there will be smut in this fanfic..but it will come later on. There will also be violence (typical vampire violence). Feel free to leave questions and/or tips in the comments. When people comment - at least I know that it's being read by someone, right? I'm very much open to any suggestions that you may have so that I can better myself and make the story more enjoyable. ;) Let me know what you think, darlings! 
> 
> PS: At first this will NOT be the sweet, kind, loving Caroline that we're all used to. Just note that she will not be like this forever, but may continue down this path for a while.

The pale, slender hand reached out, wrapping around the glass and lifting it. Bringing it to her lips, she tilted her head back, allowing the slight burn of the alcohol to make its way down her throat as she drank. Afterwards, she set the glass down onto the counter and spun the stool that she sat on so that she was facing away from the bar. Her eyes scanned the club that was now filled with humans.  
  
"Caroline," a male voice called out, drawing her attention. She heard him even over the excessively loud music that was currently booming in the Night Club.  
  
Glancing to her left, she spotted the blonde boy that was weaving his way through the crowd, making a beeline towards where she sat. Right behind him, his sister Jessica followed. Caroline looked at them without emotion, much like she did with everything else now. It was something that she had gotten used to. After spending nearly three months without her humanity, it was nothing new. She tilted her head slightly whenever they stopped in front of her, blonde curls spilling across her shoulder as she allowed her gaze to travel over the siblings..  
  
Jason and Jessica Larse. College students. Both currently majoring in Broadcast Journalism. Jason was kind, handsome, helpful, crushing on her... and utterly boring. Not to mention annoying. He was gullible, willing to do almost anything she asked, no compulsion necessary, and all she had to do was bat her eyelashes at him and flash a sweet smile. It was pathetic. For the past month, she had kept him around, but now she was wondering if maybe it was time to end that. He was becoming too clingy and for some reason seemed to be everywhere she looked. If she didn't know better, she would think that he was following her.  
  
"Hey Jason," Caroline replied, smiling at him. He grinned in response and once again Caroline thought about how stupid he was. Caroline, however, wasn't stupid. Even though he was willing to do whatever she wanted, Caroline had been compelling him and his sister since the day they first met. He and Jessica had been the first people that she had come across in New York, where she currently was, and had proved quite helpful. After all, for a small town girl like herself, New York was a huge change.  
  
Looking past him, and meeting the gaze of his sister, Caroline's lips turned up once more, this time in a mocking smile. Jessica wasn't nearly as stupid as Jason, and she seemed to know that Caroline was using her brother's infatuation against him. Yet, there was nothing she could do about it. Even though she didn't like Caroline, she was compelled all the same. Both of them were her eyes and ears of this new place. Just in case Stefan and Elena decided to come sniffing around for her.  
  
"How are you, Jess?" she asked, watching as the girl clenched her jaw, stubbornly refusing to answer. Caroline didn't get any real joy or even amusement out of it, though. She still felt nothing. Caroline Forbes was a shell of her former self. It was like there was an empty void in her that only blood seemed to fill, and even then only temporarily. With a careless shrug, she returned her attention to Jason.  
  
"You look beautiful, Caroline. As always," Jason offered with that cute smile of his. He had a boyish charm about him that she would have easily succumbed to as a human. She had, actually. Jason was practically another Matt Donovan, except with less common sense and no backbone. "Dance with me?" he asked, offering his arm to her.  
  
Caroline was about to reply whenever his sister interrupted.  
  
"Jason, we're here for a reason, remember?" Jessica asked, exasperation evident in her tone. "And it's not so that you can flirt with her again," she added, a look of disgust plastered onto her face as she motioned towards the blonde vampire.  
  
"Let's go out back. This music is awful and the entire room reeks of sweat. Once we're out of here, you can tell me all about ....whatever it is," Caroline said waving her hand dismissively as she stood from the stool suddenly.  
  
She took a few steps towards the exit, catches glimpses of it occasionally through the throng of bodies that were swaying to the beat of the music on the dance floor. She cast a look over her shoulder to see the two siblings following her, Jason eagerly enough, but Jessica trudged along grudgingly, her eyes downcast.  
  
Caroline waited until Jessica was closer before reaching out and yanking the young girl to her side, linking her arm loosely through the brunette's as she began walking again. To the casual observer, it would probably look like they were the best of friends, if only Jessica weren't sporting that infamous scowl of hers. That was all she seemed to do.  
  
"You really need to lighten up. Don't sulk so much! It's really not an attractive look," Caroline advised, her voice sounding almost like it used to. Bubbly, full of optimism, but it was just another habit of hers, and she truly didn't care about Jessica anymore than she did Jason. She was only using them until they weren't useful anymore, which she was thinking would be soon.  
  
"You want to talk about attractive looks? You, who has perfected the expression of..nothing?" Jessica retorted, attempting unsuccessfully to pull her arm from Caroline's. "I swear you strut around like a Queen. You think you're better than everyone and you only care about yourself. You're the Queen of cold hearted bitches, is what you are!" Jessica continued, her voice trembling in anger, frustration and fear.  
  
By then, they had reached the door, and Caroline took the time to compel the Bouncer that was standing by the door to let them pass and make sure that nobody followed them out back. She was hungry and didn't want to be disturbed.  
  
Once outside, she turned around, finally releasing Jessica who still looked at her with hatred, while Jason stood by with a mask of confusion on his face. He never could understand why the two of them couldn't get along.  
  
"The Queen of cold hearted bitches...Katherine would get a kick out of that," Caroline mused, a humorless laugh escaping her.  
  
"Who the hell is Katherine?" Jessica demanded, as Jason inched closer to them, staring with wide eyes as if he expected both girls to grow claws and start fighting to the death. Or perhaps he was just worried that Caroline would rip his sister's throat out. They both knew she wasn't human, so it would be a fair assumption, considering what they had witnessed her do so far.  
  
"You know what? It doesn't matter, because nothing about you makes sense," Jessica proclaimed, ranting at this point. Caroline assumed this was something that had been building up over a number of weeks. Jessica hadn't ever liked Caroline. "I just want you to leave me and my brother alone, okay? Please, just leave us the hell alone."  
  
Caroline stepped towards the human girl, a look of puzzlement on her face. "And why would I do that? What have I done to you that's so horrible? I compelled you to not tell anyone what I am, to tell me if anyone comes looking for me and I occasionally feed on you. I could have killed you both, and honestly, I just might. Do you have any idea what a nuisance you've become?" Caroline replied, taking a step towards the girl, her intent obvious. Her words had the desired effect. Like she expected, Jessica focused only on one part of what she had said.  
  
Fear bloomed across the girl's face, and her eyes widened as Caroline allowed her true self to show. Her eyes darkened, the veins beneath them becoming prominent and she opened her mouth slightly to reveal the sharp fangs inside that had pushed through her gums.  
  
"Wait!" Jason called out, only managing one step closer. As Caroline turned towards him, he seemed rooted to the spot, his adoring expression gone, and replaced with the same fear that his sister emanated. "Caroline, please. For the past month, ever since we met I have always done what you asked. You know I would have done it even if you hadn't compelled me. I wouldn't tell anyone your secret," Jason said, and she knew he was attempting to appeal to her..human side. The problem was, that part of her was buried so deep that she wasn't even sure it existed anymore.  
  
"Someone came looking for you, he knows you're here..just let us go, and we'll tell you everything," Jessica added, her voice now pleading as she retreated back a few steps, away from Caroline.  
  
Caroline's head swung back and forth as she looked between the brother and sister. Stefan. It had to be Stefan. If Caroline were capable of feeling anything, she would have been nothing short of furious at that moment. Wasn't it enough that Stefan and Elena had called on a daily basis, trying to reach her before she threw her old phone away?  
  
"Well? What did he say? How did he even know I was here?" Caroline snapped, waiting for one of them to answer. She would need to leave now. Travel to a new city. That was fine with her. One month in New York was plenty, and after she killed these two, she would need to move on anyways.  
  
She was still keeping a close eye on them, and didn't miss the nervous and..guilty look that Jason flashed his sister. Jessica opened her mouth to speak but by that time, Caroline had already taken the few strides that separated her and Jason until she was only inches away from him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. He didn't respond at first, and so Caroline brought a hand up, her finger under his chin as she forced him to look up at her. She stood a good two inches higher than Jason with the heels she was wearing.  
  
Her blue-green hues met his own brown ones, and her pupil's dilated as she began to compel him. "Tell me everything."  
  
And so he did. Jason explained to her how he had been at a diner near here with a few of his friends from college. Apparently he had been talking about the girl he met, he had described Caroline and that was whenever the man had approached and asked about her by name. Jason hadn't said anything, of course..at least not until the man had compelled it out of him.  
  
After he finished speaking a silence stretched between the three of them. Tension rolling off both Jason and Jessica in waves. Caroline, however, was still unaffected. She smiled at him and moved the hand that was under his chin to the left, using it to turn his head almost gently before lowering her own and sinking her fangs into his throat. She would kill him quickly. He was stupid, and had caused Stefan to find her, but he hadn't been lying whenever he had told her that he would never have willingly betrayed her. In his eyes, he had simply been talking about the girl that he had a crush on. She would give him the mercy of a quick death.  
  
Jason pushed against her, but with each moment that passed, he grew weaker and his attempts became feeble. Just like the others had. She knew then that he was close to death, and closed her eyes, savoring the taste of his blood as it led a warm trail down her throat. Soothing, sweet, delicious. Quite the opposite of the alcohol she had drank earlier.  
  
The unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked resonated in Caroline's ears. "Let him go!" Jessica yelled, only moments later.  
  
Caroline pulled back from Jason slowly, blood already beginning to trickle down both of their necks - his from the bite wound, and hers was simply from messy eating. She turned around to face Jessica, hearing an audible groan from Jason, followed by him falling to the ground behind her.  
  
"Okay, I let him go! Now what are you going to do?" Caroline taunted, arching a blonde eyebrow as she held her hands up, feigning defeat. Jessica was attempting a display of bravado, but wasn't very successful. The hand that she had wrapped around the gun that was pointed at Caroline shook violently and her eyes were as wide as saucers.  
  
"I should kill you. You're not even human...you're..you're a monster! A demon!" Jessica screamed, a wild look entering her eyes. She aimed the gun higher. "But you know what? I'll bet that if I put a bullet in your head, you won't walk away."  
  
"Been there, done that, sweetie," Caroline replied, before gesturing towards the other girl. "And let me just say that the man who shot me had a hell of a better aim than you. Since when do you even have a gun?" Caroline scoffed, briefly remembering how Brady had tortured her.  
  
"A few weeks ago. After you fed on me for the first time. I knew that this would only end with you hurting me or my brother if I didn't find a way to stop you," Jessica claimed, her free hand moving up to tug at the neckline of her shirt almost absentmindedly, pulling it down enough so that the stark white bandages on her neck were visible. Her eyes became unfocused for a moment, and she was probably reliving the first time Caroline had bitten her, and so the blonde vampire used that distraction to her advantage.  
  
Blurring forward, she knocked the gun out of Jessica's hand, but it was too late. The deafening sound rang out into the night and Caroline felt the agony of the bullet as it tore through her skin, lodging itself in her shoulder. She could almost welcome the pain. It was the most alive she had felt in months.  
  
Caroline reached out, her hand finding a firm grip around the white column of Jessica's throat as she forced the human to meet her eyes. Only this time it wasn't to compel her. She just wanted to see the life fade away. Her other hand shoved through the material of Jessica's shirt and into her skin, much like the bullet had into Caroline's own and she wrapped her hand around Jessica's frantically beating heart, squeezing it before yanking the organ from her chest and dropping to to the ground, the girl's lifeless body dropping beside it a moment later.  
  
She heard footsteps approaching her from behind, and turned, expecting to see Jason, but instead saw someone who was quite literally the last person she expected to run into.  
  
"Hello, Caroline." the accented voice drifted through the air as he took in the scene, seemingly unaffected by what he saw, and why should he be? Klaus Mikaelson was no stranger to ripping out hearts.


End file.
